militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Nadaun
The Battle of Nadaun was fought at Nadaun, between Raja Bhim Chand of Bilaspur (Kahlur) and the Mughals under Alif Khan. Raja Bhim Chand was supported by Guru Gobind Singh (the tenth Sikh Guru) and other hill chieftains, who had refused to pay tribute to the Mughal emperor. The Mughals were supported by Raja of Kangra and Raja Dayal of Bijarwal. The battle resulted in the victory of Bhim Chand and his aides. Different authors give the date of the battle variously as 1687, 1689, 1690, 20 March 1691, and 4 April 1691. Bichitra Natak, considered to be the autobiography of Guru Gobind Singh, is one of the major sources of information about the battle. However, its authorship is disputed by some scholars. Cause The Mughal emperor Aurangzeb's Deccan campaigns against Bijapur and Golconda had put considerable strain on the Mughal exchequer. To meet these expenses, Aurangazeb ordered the Governor of Punjab, Azim Khan, to recover annual tributes from the rulers of hill states, who had been defaulting on the payment for three consecutive years. Azim Khan assigned the duty of collecting tributes to Mian Khan, the viceroy of Jammu. The duty of collecting tributes from Kangra and adjoining principalities was assigned to Alif Khan (or Alaf Khan). Alif Khan first approached Raja Kirpal Chand (or Bhim Chand Katoch) of Kangra. The Raja told him that Raja Bhim Chand of Bilaspur (Kahlur) was the most powerful king in the region; if he pays tribute, the others will follow. Raja Dayal of Bijarwal (or Bijharwal) was persuaded by Kirpal to meet Alif Khan's demands. At Raja Kirpal's suggestion, Alif Khan proceeded towards Bhim Chand's capital. He halted at Nadaun and sent his envoy to Bhim Chand of Bilaspur with his demands. However, Bhim Chand refused to pay the tribute. Raja Bhim Chand of Bilaspur formed an alliance with the rest of the hill Rajas, and also sought the support of Guru Gobind Singh. The Guru, who was against the idea of paying tributes to the Mughals, decided to support Bhim Chand. Description in Bichitra Natak The author of Bichitra Natak states that Bhim Chand was aided by Raj Singh, Ram Singh, Sukhdev Gaji of Jasrot, and Prithi Chand of Dadhwal, among others.Bichitra Natak. Chapter 9, Chaupai 3-4 He also states that the Rajputs of the Nanglua and Panglu tribes, and the soldiers of Jaswar and Guler, also participated in the battle.Bichitra Natak. Chapter 9, Chaupai 16 Initially, the forces of Kirpal Chand overpowered Bhim Chand's forces.Bichitra Natak. Chapter 9, Chaupai 4-5 Then, Bhim Chand recited Hanuman mantras, and called all his allies, including the Guru.Bichitra Natak. Chapter 9, Chaupai 6 As the combined forces launched an attack, the enemy forces of Raja Dayal of Bijharwal and Raja Kirpal also advanced.Bichitra Natak. Chapter 9, Chaupai 7 In the ensuing battle, the forces of Mughals and Kirpal Chand were driven out into the river.Bichitra Natak. Chapter 9, Chaupai 19 Alif Khan and his warriors fled away.Bichitra Natak. Chapter 9, Chaupai 22 Aftermath According to Bichitra Natak, Guru Gobind Singh remained at Nadaun, on the banks of the River Beas, for eight more days, and visited the places of all the chiefs. Later, both the parties made an agreement and peace was established.Bichitra Natak. Chapter 9, Chaupai 23 Later, Maharaja Ranjit Singh built a gurdwara on the spot where the Guru had pitched his tent. The Gurdwara was affiliated to Shiromani Gurdwara Prabandhak Committee in 1935. It is known as Gurudwara Dasvin Patshahi or Gurdwara Nadaun Sahib. References External links * Description of the Battle of Bhangani in Bichitra Natak (Chapter 9). Naduan Nadaun, Battle of Category:History of Himachal Pradesh Category:17th century in India Category:17th-century conflicts